Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a laser stripping apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In prior arts, a method of manufacturing a flexible OLED display generally includes following steps: forming a flexible substrate on a rigid substrate, forming OLED display elements on the flexible substrate, stripping the flexible substrate from the rigid substrate by using a laser irradiation scanning method, thereby obtaining the flexible OLED display.
In the step of stripping the flexible substrate from the rigid substrate by using the laser irradiation scanning method, the rigid substrate and the flexible substrate thereon need be turned over wholly so that the rigid substrate faces upwards, next, laser is scanned above and irradiated onto the rigid substrate, and focused on a contact surface between the rigid substrate and the flexible substrate so as to damage adhesion of the contact surface, and then the flexible substrate is stripped from the rigid substrate by using a mechanical separation method. In this case, however, on one hand, since the flexible substrate is located below the rigid substrate after being turned over and will directly contact with a carrier stage of a laser stripping apparatus the flexible substrate will be damaged due to factors such as design of the carrier stage, material and the like; on the other hand, since the adhesion between the flexible substrate and the rigid substrate is very weak after being irradiated by the laser, the flexible substrate will easily fall off from the rigid substrate when being carried to a next step for the mechanical separation, thereby adversely affect yield of the flexible substrate.